Vehicle computer systems may include transceivers that are configured to communicate with a driver's mobile phone. The driver may utilize the vehicle computer system to handle hands-free communication utilizing vehicle features. For example, the conversation may be output on vehicle speakers and a vehicle mic may be utilized to pick up Other occupants may be in the vehicle when a driver has initiated a voice session.